


Switch Pitch

by orchidbreezefc



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Multi, Polyamory, boats., there's no good tags for systems sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru doesn't mind his brother and headmate Hajime bringing his datefriends around--it's just do they have to be so attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is one of those don't-think-about-it-too-hard everyone-is-happy-and-alive-and-together AUs. I always liked the idea of an autistic Izuru being Hajime's headmate ("brother") and learning to love life through special interests. Like boats. Because. Boats.
> 
> Put together for Helen, my dear dang-rope-loving friend and partner in crime for Izuru/Hinakomanami! I was supposed to be working on J&J Cohab., but I ended up with this instead. Oh well! I hope everyone likes it anyway.

Izuru knew his brother was having friends over tonight, and he doesn’t like fronting around friends. He had figured, though, that surely he could front long enough to go to the damn bathroom without having to wake Hajime up and make him do it. It’s not like he’s _scared_ of Hajime's friends.

Really.

He resents the kitchen and living room being between his room and the bathroom, though, when he finds himself awkwardly lingering in the hallway trying to figure out how to get past Chiaki and a boy he doesn’t fully recognize, both sitting at the kitchen table and chatting.

Of course, then the boy turns around so Izuru can really see him, fluffy-haired and green-eyed and smiling, and everything changes.

“Chiaki,” Izuru says, walking directly up to the table. “Introduce us.”

“Oh, Izuru,” Chiaki says, not fazed in the least by the apparent gruffness or lack of introduction. She turns to the boy. “Nagito, this is Hajime's brother. We told you about him. He doesn’t front often so we didn’t think you’d meet him so soon, but it’s so nice to see you,” she says, turning to Izuru for the last bit and smiling sunnily. "Izuru, this is Nagito"—she glances back at Nagito—"he agreed to be Hajime's boyfriend yesterday!"

"Ah," says Izuru, telling himself he doesn't deflate slightly at the notion. But then Nagito is too excited to let him react properly. 

“Izuru!" he enthuses, grabbing Izuru's hand and shaking it eagerly. “It is so good to meet Hajime's prestigious brother, I have heard so much from him and Chiaki about you! Such a pleasure, I do hope we will meet more often now that I’m dating your brother, and of course it will be just as much a gift as it is now, the fact that he has agreed to be romantically involved with garbage like me sends me dizzy just thinking about it and now _you_ —"

Come to think of it, Izuru does remember Nagito, so it’s not that he isn't used to his--exuberance--it's just overwhelming in person to deal with, just Izuru. He almost wishes Hajime would wake up, but he seems fast asleep. Izuru just nods along until Chiaki gently touches Nagito's elbow to reel him in. 

“Izuru," she says, “Why don't you tell Nagito a little about yourself?" When Izuru falters, she catches it immediately and switches tack. “Or, Nagito, do you know anything about sailing? It's Izuru's special interest. He knows all there is to know.”

“I’ve never been sailing," says Nagito, turning to Izuru with round eyes. “On a boat, of course, but never a sailboat. Is it nice? I imagine it's too dangerous for someone like me to do safely, but perhaps it is enjoyable for you."

This Izuru can do. He feels the nervousness and anxiety shift to excitement immediately. “There are a lot of important differences between motorized boating and sailing," he begins earnestly. “On small boats especially, the steering is mostly done directly at the rudder, and sailors must learn to maintain the sails through the rigging."

“Do you have any experience sailing yourself, Izuru?"

Izuru nods. “Out on a small fishing boat, once; therefore, the majority of my knowledge comes from there. They let me have a try at the rigging and the rudder, and for a while I did both simultaneously."

“How talented Izuru is!" Nagito enthuses. “And serious," he adds tremulously, partially to Chiaki.

Izuru frowns. “Hajime's serious too,” he points out.

“Izuru has a bit of a flat affect," Chiaki explains. “It can be a little intimidating."

“He gives me shivers!” Nagito agrees, which just makes Izuru feel flustered.

“Hajime doesn’t like boats very much," he says instead, trying to steer the conversation back on track. “I wanted to ask our parents if we could save up for a little one, but he thinks it’s boring, just steering and feeding the sail."

“Sounds like an activity for a dedicated, patient person," Nagito says solemnly. Izuru is finding he likes him even more than he had thought—apart from being attractive, he takes cues well, doesn't mind talking about sailing, and is liberal with compliments. He can see why—well—why Hajime decided to date him.

“You’re staring, Izuru,” Chiaki says gently. 

Izuru’s confidence vanishes. He frowns at Hinata's pajama pants. “This is probably very boring for you. I don’t have much of a filter."

“No, it’s cute to see you so excited, Izuru!" Nagito cries. Izuru stares up at him, baffled once more as he gives Izuru a genuine, brilliant smile.

Nagito’s smile fades into something smaller, softer, then he and Chiaki share a conspiratorial look.

“Don’t you think it’s cute, Chiaki?" Nagito prompts, almost teasing.

“I agree," says Chiaki. “Very cute."

Izuru finds himself taken off guard as Nagito and Chiaki flick forward and to each side of him, and simultaneously kiss him on the cheek. They pull back and beam expectantly as Izuru stares at them, nonplussed.

“I—I—" Izuru takes a moment to collect himself. “I didn’t realize my brother dating people meant they were dating me, too."

"Not necessarily," Nagito says cheerily.

“But it could," says Chiaki, showing just a hint of a smile.

Izuru looks at their faces and decides that his brother likes them well enough, so really, who is he to say no?


End file.
